


Bright Eyes

by solarbishop



Series: Sleep Habits [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blushing, Chocobro Crew, Fluff, Grumpy Gladio, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, mentions of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Ignis nags Gladio, and Noctis catches a fish. Gladio thinks the prince is pretty, and Prompto notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am really chugging these things out but that's because i really like gladio/noctis and these are fun to write
> 
> thanks for comments/kudos!
> 
> this series is starting to be a slow burn, isn't it

“So, you and Noctis are getting pretty cozy,” comments Prompto, who is smiling cheekily to himself. Gladio glares at the blond while he eats the scrambled eggs that Ignis prepared, and then he swallows. 

Gladio shrugs and shifts in his seat, dropping his fork on his plate. The fork clatters with a loud, reckless noise, and he sets the plate on the ground next to his feet. He grunts, and his fingers tap impatiently on the armchair, “Nothin’ I can do about it. I tried.”

Gladio does not care for the side-eyed glance from Ignis. “What?”

“I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove that plate from the dirt.” The advisor adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and the Shield could see his annoyance.

Gladio weighs his mood, and he sighs, bending to grab the plate from the ground. He decides that nothing is worth irritating Ignis, unless Ignis bitches at Prompto or Noctis. Then it’s just funny. 

“Someone is a little touchy this morning!” Prompto remarks with nervousness in his tone, and then he blanches. “Oh! Uh, sorry! Didn’t mean it like that, big guy. You know that right?”

Gladio grumbles. “Whatever.”

Gladio could not help his sleeping habits, and when it is openly discussed, he riles up. When the group was still exchanging turns sleeping near Gladio, Prompto once had the idea to separate himself from the sleeping giant with a barrier of pillows. Unfortunately, that didn’t even work. Gladio sought something warm to hold, which resulted in squishing Prompto in the process.

In short, yeah, it is sort of a touchy subject.

But it makes Gladio feel that much more grateful that Noctis never brings it up. Even during the rare nights when Noctis lies awake in his arms, nothing changes beyond his shy, blue glances. Even for a royal brat, Gladio knows that Noctis can be rather perceptive, so he must understand how the whole cuddle-snuggle-thing just shreds his ego. It’s fine that they don’t talk about it. Great, even. 

“Hey!” Noctis yells from the lake, a distance from their campsite. Gladio squints and notices that the prince managed to catch a sizeable lunch, powerful body and caudal fin thrashing about. Noctis jogs to the campsite with his prize catch, and he hands the rod carrying the fish to Ignis. “How does this look?”

Ignis smiles, accepting the rod holding the weighty creature. Ignis shifts to his cutting board. “Perfect, your highness. I’ll prepare this now so that we may enjoy a fine, afternoon meal later.” 

Gladio observes the prince’s pleased grin, the way his lips curl to form that nice smile, and how his blue eyes arise with a twinkle of light. Gladio bounces to the edge of his seat, leaning on his knees with his elbows, holding the plate in his hands still. His tongue darts to wetten his lips before he speaks, voice gruff, “Nice catch, princess.”

Those blue eyes nearly prevent Gladio from catching the pout that forms on Noctis’s mouth. “Shut up,” he huffs.

Gladio laughs. Gladio sits back against his chair again, and with an elbow propped onto its arm, Gladio rests his chin in his free hand. It may have been a trick of the light, but he swears that he might have seen a blush dust the prince’s face. Regardless, he watches Noctis retreat to the lake with his fishing pole with a spring in his step. 

Prompto whistles. “Wow. Don’t you look happy?”

Gladio’s brows furrow, and he grumbles to himself.


End file.
